wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quel'Serrar
in 25-man raid and in 10-man raid.}} } |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Sword_01 |itemid=18348 |name=Quel'Serrar|id=18348 |dmg=73 - 137 |attrib=+12 Stamina |unique= |speed=2.00 |quality=Epic |effect=Chance on hit: Grants the wielder 20 dodge rating and 300 armor for 10 sec. |durability=105 |bind=BoP |type=Sword |slot=One-Hand |dps=52.5 |comment=The High Blade |classes=Warrior, Paladin |level=60 |ilvl=71 |sell= }} Quel'Serrar is an ancient blade, forged by dragons long ago and gifted to the kaldorei. Its twin, Quel'Delar, was similarly gifted to the quel'dorei. For thousands of years, Quel'Serrar has been kept in the care of the Shen'dralar Ancients, waiting for one capable of restoring the blade. Although dated, it is rather rare to see an "original" Quel'serrar, and is considered a testament to Classic Raiding. Source Quel'Serrar itself is not a drop like many other items, but a quest. The quest, though, starts by using an item that drops from Dire Maul bosses, . The droprate is so extremely low that it is considered impossible to farm for it. Since this book does not bind, it can be found in the Auction House. When you get the , you start the quest by handing in the book to Lorekeeper Lydros in the library of Dire Maul. He gives you an item, . The quest requires you to take this blade to Onyxia's Lair, and place it on the ground where it needs to be hit by one of Onyxia's AoE fire breath. Once hit the blade will turn into a , which you can then pick up, and use it to stab Onyxia's dead body once you slay her. This will transform the sword again, giving you a . Proceed to the Dire Maul library once more, and hand in the quest. The reward is . Conversation with Lorekeeper Lydros In ages past well before even the War of the Ancients, there existed this blade. : ''Fascinating, Lorekeeper. Continue please. The blade itself had to be crafted in ceremony with the children of the Aspects. A rare occurence indeed... For not only would a dragon have to willingly heat and mold the enchanted metal with their breath, they would also need to contain the fury of their own enchantment by using their blood as temper. : ''(Continue.) Over the course of 8,000 years, only a handful of these blades were created - each blade unique in both power and appearance. The blades of Quel'Serrar would take on the characteristics of their creator. : ''(Continue) Rumors exist of a single, legendary blade of Quel'Serrar crafted for an unknown entity by the combined might of the five Aspects. Before the abominations of Nefarian and Deathwing were thrust into our world, such meetings of the Aspect were represented by the term 'Prismatic.' I could only assume that the Prismatic Blade of Quel'Serrar was a most glorious creation. : ''(Continue) What I offer to you now is one such blade, unfired, unheated, untreated - the most raw and basic form. Now you merely need to find a dragon that will willing enchant the blade. If you had an eternity to live, this might be a possibility; but since you are mortal and could very likely cease to exist at any moment, might I recommend trying to persuade one of the lesser dragons to do your bidding. : ''Eh? Have you heard of the brood mother of the Black Flight? I believe she is called Onyxia... : ''Maybe... What do I do now? Notes * Only warriors and paladins are eligible to begin the quest for Quel'Serrar. * Quel'Serrar is often abbreviated as "QS". * Quel'Serrar is very often compared with . * is a possible alternative to a good tanking weapon. When the quest is failed Many things can happen that could fail the quest. Onyxia can miss the with her fire breath, you can mistakenly use the somewhere randomly, someone can skin her before you stab her with the etc. Simply abandon the quest you got from Lorekeeper Lydros, destroy the if you still have it and return to the Dire Maul library to get another and the same quest once again. In other words, you will not have to get another . See also * * References External links ;Lore Apr 20th 2012 at 5:00PM}} Category:World of Warcraft one-hand sword items Category:World of Warcraft epic one-hand sword items Category:World of Warcraft epic quest rewards Category:Items with proper name Category:Removed from World of Warcraft